


Like a Cloud

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny and Chinese food and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> A kind Tumblr anon, or two, requested I write something based on the recent Season 3 photo that Mindy Kaling posted yesterday. So I guess if you haven't seen that and you're avoiding even the most vague and plot-free of possible spoilers, don't read this. Sorry it isn't smuttier, anons, if that was your desire, and frankly I don't blame ya, but I tend to need plot with my smut.

**_Be there in 10 with Chinese. Love you._ **

Mindy smiled at the text and unfurled herself from her fetal position on the sofa. She had a rare three day weekend and had been lazy all day, watching the crappy tv shows Danny hated, while he was busy with deliveries. She felt the tiniest bit of guilt for not having made him dinner, but she would make it up to him. Besides, all she had in the house was frozen hash browns and beer, having eaten the last Pop Tarts for both breakfast and lunch. 

They didn't spend time at her place all that often, maybe once a week tops, so it was pointless stocking the fridge when no one was going to be there to eat it. Danny had made her clean out the melted veggies (the crisper is supposed to keep them crisp, who knew there was a time limit, and yes they smelled awful!) and when little moths flew out of the cupboard he insisted she stop "stocking up" on cookies. 

He had a key and he knocked anyway. Mindy was forced to get up and let him in, and she could see why - along with the Chinese food, he had a couple big bags of groceries. 

"What's all this?" Mindy took a bag and pawed through it, finding the ice cream first, of course. 

"I thought we could stay here for the weekend, so I brought sustenance." Danny leaned in to kiss her cheek as he set down the bags. She immediately grabbed his face and kissed him properly. 

He put away the groceries while Mindy put the food on dishes - granted, she just set the cardboard take out containers down on plates and took them over to the coffee table, but it was something. 

"Danny, I need more rice. And whatever else I gave you, give me some. You want Mu Shu Pork, babe?" She dangled a clump of food precariously in her chopsticks and Danny looked a little panicked as he quickly shoved his plate under her hand. 

"Here, swap with me." He handed her the rest of his food and they finished in relative silence, a few noises coming from Mindy as she ate with gusto. 

As Mindy reclined on the now empty couch, Danny took the remains of the meal into the kitchen and grabbed another beer. Generally, two was his limit during the week, but his new brew, Dr. Dan's Autumn Amber Ale, was actually pretty palatable, so he helped himself to a third. He took a swig and let loose a hearty belch as he returned to the living room. 

"Sexy." Mindy made a face as Danny shoved her legs over so he could sit. She plopped them right back into his lap. 

He gave her a quick once over and grinned, running his fingers along her ankle. "You tired?"

She bit back a smile. She had learned Danny's shorthand pretty quickly. "Are you tired?" was tied with with "Mmmm, you smell nice," but "Do you want a back rub?" was pretty common too. Mindy didn't feel the need to beat around the bush - the most subtle she got was "Baby, I'm horny." Most of the time, though, it was as simple as "Let's fuck."

Mindy appreciated the gesture, even if she was sure it was a holdover from the days of his ex-wife who, prior to their failed reunion, had been quite stingy with her affection. She told him no such subtleties were required for her, and to just come out and tell her what he wanted, but he still seemed to have an innate fear of rejection. She wasn't sure why, because she never, ever, turned him down, but she had her own hangups too, so she understood. 

"Not too tired..." She smiled and scooted a little closer. "You've been working all day... are you tired?"

"A little..." Danny stretched out his arms and arched his back, giving Mindy access to place her foot strategically in his lap. 

"Aww... Well I don't want you to wear yourself out..." She slid her foot across the seam of his jeans. "You'd better let me handle the hard work." 

Within seconds he had shoved her feet away and pounced, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him. She squealed in delight. 

"Mmmph. Not in here baby." Mindy climbed off him and pulled him into the bedroom. "You just relax and I'll be right back." She disappeared, leaving him to make himself comfortable. He stripped off his button up, leaving his undershirt as he undid his jeans. Sometimes Mindy liked something to hang on to and if she wanted to tear it off, it was an inexpensive option. 

Just as he stepped out of his jeans, Mindy reappeared, wearing a shocking pink satin nightie and a grin. She strode over and pushed him onto the bed. 

"I said, relax. You do what I tell you." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'm the boss."

"Hey..." He started to protest, but stopped as soon as Mindy swung a leg over his hip and straddled him. 

"You have something to say?" She accented her question with a gentle hip thrust. 

"No, ma'am," was his prompt reply. 

"I didn't think so." Mindy leaned over him to press herself against him, her hair cascading down as she planted her hands on either side of his face and dragged her tongue along his jawline. She had just met his lips with her own when he let out a little groan that wasn't entirely sexual. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just, uhhhh," Danny exhaled heavily. "Go easy, I'm full of Mu Shu."

Mindy sat up and glared. "Are you serious? Do you even wanna.." She started to rise up on her knees.

"Yes! Of course!" He confirmed this by grabbing her ass and pulling her back down to his lap so she could feel just how much he wanted her. "Just... be gentle with me." 

"I wasn't aware I was being rough," she said flatly. "Am I too heavy for you?"

Danny knew any hesitation in his response would be deadly, or at least cause him to have to embrace celibacy for a long time. "No, baby, no, you're like a cloud. Fuck, I just meant... don't bounce too much?" He grinned up at her with a hopeful expression. 

Mindy knit her brows, taking a moment to decide whether being offended and losing out on some sweet loving was worth it, and deciding it most definitely was not. "Yeah, I guess I can get a little vigorous," she shrugged. "Now where were we?" 

She slid a little ways down till she was perched around his calves and able to slide his boxers down enough to free him from the cotton restrictions. Taking him in hand, she licked her lips as she looked up at him. 

"Baby. Come back up here." Danny bit his lip, which always succeeded in giving Mindy an instant lady boner. 

"You don't want..."

"Yeah, but come back up this way and... turn around." 

Mindy shifted her eyes to the side, processing his directions. "Ohhhh..." She grinned brightly when the lightbulb went off. Even though she was supposed to be the one in control tonight, she couldn't argue the appealing nature of the suggestion. 

As she clambered back up, Danny pulled off his undershirt and kicked his shorts the rest of the way off. Mindy knelt and straddled his chest. He grasped her hips and found the tiny scraps of fabric that made up her panties. "Why did you even bother with these? They make no sense."

"Danny, it's a set. They come together. Shut up." 

"Yeah, but I wanna come together... why put them on... mmmmmmph." The logic and reasoning behind ladies lingerie choices suddenly lessened in importance as Mindy's tongue slid down his shaft. He did manage to slip the damned panties down over her smooth round cheeks but they wouldn't stretch enough to get down much further. He tried not to let them get in the way as his moved his hands up her thighs, but it was too frustrating, so he just ripped them.

This should have been hot, but it was probably the twentieth time he'd torn her panties off her. She pulled her mouth from him and sighed loudly. "Again? Dammit, Danny, you need to learn how to be patient." 

He responded by laughing against her mound and sliding the flat of his tongue across her. 

"Okay, maybe not. Fuck!" Mindy ground herself against his mouth. "I'm supposed to be doing all the work, Danny! How can I blow you if you keep distracting me like that?"

"Mmmm...sorry." He lapped at her gently before applying firmer pressure and she squirmed. 

"That's quite enough." She managed to turn around without being too awkward and settled back over Danny's stomach. "Turn off the light and let me fuck you right. Hey, that rhymed!"

"I don't want the lights off," Danny told her as his hands glided across her thighs and hips. He grabbed the hem of Mindy's nightie and started to raise it. 

"Danny," she whined, pushing the fabric back down. "I'm just not... comfortable with them on. Please, baby?" Although they had been together for months, she still relied on her silly tricks to hide herself. She doled out her nudity in parts, depending on the lighting and whichever particular area of her body she was obsessing over at the time. 

He raised himself up on his elbows and gazed intensely into her eyes. "I want you to be comfortable with the damn lights on. I fucking love you, and I love your body, and I've seen it all before anyway. Take off the damn nightie and let me look at you."

Mindy squeezed her eyes shut. "Fine!" She pulled the nightie up over her head and threw it on Danny's face. 

He laughed as he pulled it off and looked at her, naked and defiant on top of him. Her breasts sagged a little, and her belly was just a bit soft and rounded, with a bulge here and there, and she had assorted stretch marks on her hips and tummy. 

He loved every inch of her. "You're a fucking goddess," he said at last. 

Mindy exhaled with a tiny laugh. "Yeah, that's right. I am. I'm your fucking goddess. Don't you forget that." 

She lowered herself onto him slowly, teasingly, watching him watch her. His expression never wavered from that of admiration and love - at least until she leaned forward and squeezed and made his eyes roll back into his head.


End file.
